


Treasure

by permanentlei



Series: Zutara Month Drabbles [13]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/M, Gen, Pirates, Zutara, Zutara Month, Zutara Month 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/permanentlei/pseuds/permanentlei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 15 of Zutara Month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> au where Katara is a pirate and the iconic words are said in reverse

"I’ll save you from the pirates."

Her smile was feral and her hair fell dangerously into her eyes, failing to hide the mischievous glint they held. Zuko eyed her sword and state of dress.

"You’re a pirate."

"All the more to trust me. Who’s better to protect you from pirates than one herself?"

Zuko had been running from pirates for over a year and now here was one, in all her glory, trapping him against the bar wall and offering him immunity from his crimes.

“Why?”

Her smile became more of a smirk.

“You’re quite the treasure among us pirates.”


End file.
